Love's Results
by JadeKaliko
Summary: Raito and L's relationship changes every day, from friend to best friend to boyfriend. But what happens when their relationship forms into true love? RaitoL, Mpreg, AUish. Hiatus
1. Prologue

NOTE!!!!

This fic will contain MPREG in the future! That means Male Preganacy so if such things disturb you, I highly suggest you turn around and read something else. Also this is an AU fic, so it's not going to follow the story 100 percent.

One more thing, if your going to flame, critique, ect. be reasonable about. Don't be all "OMG, you suck!" or shit like that.

Have a nice day.

Kuro-Inu

* * *

The digital clock that sat on the desk transformed from 1:14 into 1:15 just as Yagami Raito let a yawn escape his parted jaw. He had been working on the case with Ryuuzaki since about 9:00 in the morning, lunch break excluded. He felt that he regretted agreeing to help with the Kira investigation with the raven-haired man 24/7; he had better things to do like judge criminals. But he knew better, he had to wait when Ryuuzaki fell asleep, which was a rather rare event.

Ryuuzaki's large raccoon eyes traveled from his computer screen to the brunette next to him. He noticed that Raito's body swayed a bit and his eyelids would droop. The boy would shake away his weariness and get back to work, only to repeat the same actions. Ryuuzaki then felt a strange feeling inside him. What was it…pity? Yeah that was it, pity. Ryuuzaki felt sorry for Raito since he couldn't endure staying up such long hours like he could.

"Yagami-kun?"

The brunette was silent. Was he so tired that he couldn't hear him? Now Ryuuzaki really felt bad. He decided to get the boy's attention by tapping him on the shoulder.

"Huh, what? Oh Ryuuzaki what is it, have more information on Kira?"

The detective shook his head, "No, I just noticed that your body is at its limit and I believe we should stop for now," he stated as he sat up.

"Are you sure Ryuuzaki, you're alright with this?"

"Yes, it would be rather unfortunate if Yagami-kun got sick because of my foreign sleeping patterns. Now let us got to bed," he said tugging on the chain connected to Raito.

Raito got up from his chair and followed Ryuuzaki, "Ok, if you insist,"

The two eventually reached their bed and Ryuuzaki unlocked the cuffs so that Raito could strip down to his boxers while Ryuuzaki only removed his shirt. He locked the cuffs again and then they went to their opposite sides of the bed and snuggled beneath the warm covers.

Raito sighed in contentment as he snuggled deeper within the blankets. He felt drunk off the warmth and his thoughts felt hazy before he drifted into a deep slumber.

Ryuuzaki looked over his shoulder. He could tell that the brunette had fallen asleep already.

'He must be really exhausted,' he thought 'To fall asleep so quickly,'

The detective stared sadly at Raito; he decided to let the boy sleep in for about two extra hours when the next day arrived. He then rolled over on his stomach and buried his head in his arms. Ryuuzaki closed his dark eyes in attempt to fall asleep. And of the wonder of all wonders, he did.

Beams of sunlight made their way into Raito's eyes. A soft sigh escaped through his nostrils as he sat up. He peeked at Ryuuzaki to see that he was still asleep, which was odd to him. The brunette then put his hand in his pillowcase and pulled out his Death Note. He flipped through the delicate pages and found a blank page.

The brunette jumped when he heard Ryuuzaki stir. He quickly hid the Death Note when he assumed the detective was waking up. Raito gave a closer inspection to Ryuuzaki. he was still sleeping. As he continued to stare, he noticed how delicate Ryuuzaki looked when he slept. He looked so vulnerable so…innocent.

"So, you like staring at guys while they sleep?"

Raito sighed as he brought out his Note, "Go away Ryuk,"

"Where to? There's nothing much to see or do and there aren't any apples around,"

"So you think I have some for you?"

"Probably,"

"There's probably some in the kitchen over there," he said gesturing his hand towards said kitchen.

Finally, the shinigami flew to the kitchen and left Raito to his work. He grabbed a newspaper from yesterday and scanned for criminals that had yet to be judged. There weren't very many so Raito slipped from the bed to the computer in the room. He switched it on and began searching the files.

Ryuuzaki stirred in the bed, he was waking up.

'Shit!' Raito quickly hid the Note in one of his folders and slipped it with a bunch of others.

"Yagami-kun?" Ryuuzaki asked drowsily "What are you doing up so early? You should be sleeping right now,"

"Ah yes, I was just checking for any news on Kira,"

"Yagami-kun should be sleeping, you can sleep in if you wish," Ryuuzaki offered

"Yes, yes alright," Raito stood from his spot back to the bed

The boy rested his head on the pillow and was ready to close his eyes when he noticed that Ryuuzaki was stared with unblinking black orbs.

"Why are you staring?" Raito asked him.

"Hm? Oh nothing, please get some rest Yagami-kun,"

"Alright,"

The two both shut their eyes and both took the same path to oblivion.

* * *

First of all I need to know, was this a good way to start off? I've been trying to think of a way to start this story off for the longest time. I believe I know what I want to do for the next chapter and I plan to make it longer than this chapter, I promise you people that.

Second of all, I'm terribly sorry I haven't been productive lately. I have school, I have a job, and I'm thinking about getting a different job since my current one is stressing the hell out of me ; . ;. But summer vacation is coming so I might be a bit more productive.

Kuro-Inu


	2. Outside

It was about 5: 46 P.M. when Ryuuzaki was gathering up information that the entire investigation team has managed to collect.

"Yes, this is all very helpful. Thank you all for your hard work today, you may now depart to your hotel rooms if you wish,"

Once the team went back to their rooms, Ryuuzaki and Raito stayed behind to sort through all the collected information on the case. Once they had finished, Raito sat up in his chair.

"Ryuuzaki since we're done a bit early today, do you want to go out and get some dinner?"

The detective looked at Raito questioningly "Why would we do that when we could just order some food from Watari?"

"Ah, well I just thought that we could get some fresh air or something. I mean, we're always cooped up in this hotel," he said, "And perhaps, maybe if you want to, we could just um… do something fun?"

Ryuuzaki turned from his computer screen to the brunette "You mean you want to hang out?"

"Sure, I guess you could call in that," Raito said with a smile, hiding his true purpose for going out. Sure he wanted to breath some real oxygen and wanted to gain the detective's trust, but he also wanted to buy a newspaper or something so he could look for new criminals.

Ryuuzaki gave a light smile before saying "Alright," he got up from his chair as the two made their way to the exit.

"Wait Ryuuzaki,"

The detective turned his attention to Raito "Hm?"

"Well, I was wondering that since we're going out, could we take the cuffs off until we return,"

"I'm afraid that's not possible Yagami-kun. I still…"

"Suspect me as Kira, yes I know. But I feel rather uncomfortable with the thought of going out in public while chained to you. Can't we just leave them off for a little bit? I promise I won't run off," Raito said.

Ryuuzaki chewed on his lip slightly before saying, "Alright, but this is the only time we will have the cuffs absent," he then whipped out the key, unlocking them both, then set the cuffs aside. "Let's go then,"

The duo made their way out the door. The fresh air and sunlight felt heavenly to Raito as he took it all in. "So, where are we going to go Ryuuzaki?"

"Hm, I know of this little restaurant a few blocks from here. I hear they have good desserts,"

Raito raise his brow.

"Don't worry Yagami-kun, I'm pretty sure it has other foods as well,"

"That's good to know,"

In no time, they made it to the restaurant, took their seats, and ordered. Ryuuzaki ordered himself a coffee with multiple creamers and two slices of strawberry shortcake. Raito simply had a cup of tea and curry rice. He was surprised that such a simple meal had a rather delectable flavor.

Once they finished, Raito reached into his pocket to take out his wallet to play for the meal.

"Don't worry Yagami-kun I got it," Ryuuzaki said whipping out his own wallet.

"Oh, that is quite generous of you Ryuuzaki," Raito said

"No problem," Ryuuzaki replied, "So what do you wish to do now?"

Raito shrugged "I haven't a clue. We could take a walk until we see something to do,"

Ryuuzaki nodded before they exited the restaurant. They walked down the sidewalk full of people and haven't said anything to one another. In the middle of their walk, they happened to pass by a sweets shop. Ryuuzaki gazed at the treats behind the glass window, just like a child. And to Raito's convenience, a newsstand happened to be only a few steps away from the shop. Since Ryuuzaki was distracted at the moment, Raito took the opportunity to purchase a newspaper. He skimmed through the paper to find, to his pleasure, a generous amount of new criminals. He quickly shoved his paper under his coat before walking back to the detective.

"See anything you like?" Raito said with a small chuckle lingering in the sentence

"Hm? Oh nothing Yagami-kun, I was just looking…"

"Wait here," Raito entered the sweet shop and came back a few minutes later with a small bag.

"Here, it's my treat,"

Ryuuzaki slowly took the bag to find inside a box with a cake in it, some cookies, and some pocky "Thank you Yagami-kun, but you didn't have…" he was silenced when Raito placed a finger over his lips.

"Consider it as my repayment for the meal," he said as he drew his finger back.

Ryuuzaki smiled slightly in reply before saying "Thank you," once again.

The two then journeyed down the sidewalk once again. They were both searching for some form of entertainment until Raito caught a small arcade in his peripheral.

"Hey Ryuuzaki, have you ever played an arcade game?"

The eccentric shook his head "I have not,"

"Would you like to give it a go?" Raito said pointing to the arcade.

"I suppose" Ryuuzaki said shrugging.

Upon entering the small and slightly noisy area, the two had quite a bit of fun paying different games. Raito completely forgotten that he was playing games with a world famous detective, it felt more like he was playing with a good friend. Ryuuzaki felt exactly the same, only he saw Raito as a suspect instead of a detective. After half an hour, the two geniuses let the building.

"Ryuuzaki, I'm surprised that you could master arcade games so well, for someone that doesn't play them,"

"Thank you, Yagami-kun," Ryuuzaki said with a slight smile. Deep within him, Raito thought the detective looked nice when he smiled and should do it more often.

"Yagami-kun, are you alright?"

Raito blinked as he realized that he'd been staring "Sorry Ryuuzaki, I just zoned out for a bit,"

Ryuuzaki nodded in understandment "Shall we head back to the hotel?"

Raito nodded "Sure,"

The two walked through the entrance doors of the hotel and traveled up to their room. Ryuuzaki brought out his laptop and Raito simply lay on his bed. He inhaled softly as the light tapping of keys lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Raito awoke about two hours later before yawning and stretching. For some reason, the room felt different and it was because Ryuuzaki was gone. 

Raito felt panicked as he began to search or the detective. 'Why am I so panicked?' he asked himself 'It's not like I care about the bastard or anything. Do I? No, no that's impossible, I don't give two shits about him, he's my enemy!'

It took quite a while, until Raito found Ryuuzaki at the roof of the hotel, sittingand his attention towards the black-blue sky. Raito walked towards the detective slowly.

"Hey," Ryuuzaki turned to face him, "What are you doing up here, and at such a late hour?"

Ryuuzaki was silent for a moment "Just looking at the stars Yagami-kun,"

Raito nodded in acknowledgement "Yes, but still it puzzles me that you would leave your number one Kira suspect alone while you go stargaze,"

Ryuuzaki blinked before turning his attention towards the sky again. Without much thought, Raito sat next to Ryuuzaki to join him in his stargazing. He shifted his arms after a while to prevent them from cramping up and as he did so, his hand brushed slightly against the detective's. Raito looked at him with a flushed face.

"Sorry," he said before drawing his hand back

"It's fine," Ryuuzaki said as they both focused on the sky again.

"Lovely, aren't they," Raito said

Ryuuzaki responded with an "Mm hm,"

They were silent for a long while before Ryuuzaki broke it "Yagami-kun, did you know that every few years, a star explodes?"

"Yeah, it's usually the old ones,"

"Well, to me, some of those old stars remind me of criminals. They just sit in their cells, hideout or wherever they lurk, waiting to be eliminated someday,"

"By Kira?"

Ryuuzaki turned his direction towards the brunette, "Correct," he said before turning back to the sky.

"Hey look Ryuuzaki, a shooting star!" Ratio said pointing at the quick white streak in the sky.

"Yes it is,"

"Well, aren't you going to make a wish?"

Ryuuzaki gave Raito a puzzled look "Yagami-kun, that is merely a child's story,"

Raito put a hand on the detective's shoulder "Come one Ryuuzaki, it's just for fun like earlier today,"

Ryuuzaki slightly grinned and released a slight chuckle "Alright," he then closed his eyes and released a slight huff of air.

Unknowingly, Raito's arm snaked to the other side of Ryuuzaki's shoulder "So, what did you wish for,"

"It's nothing," Ryuuzaki said before looking at his feet.

"Come on, tell me,"

The detective then made eye contact with the boy next to him "I only wish that…I would be able to do enjoyable things with Yagami-kun again,"

Raito's brown eyes widened and he felt like his heart stopped. He drew his face unnaturally close to Ryuuzaki's. He was mute for quite a while before saying "I'm sure we will,"

"Yes," Ryuuzaki said before closing the gap between them with a soft kiss.

* * *

(Dodges bricks) Wah! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, Kuro-Inu is a bad author!!!! Although I blame my job (kicks it) and coughlazinesscough. 

Anyway just so you all know **they are not togther!**...yet. I'm also sorry if this was a bit rushed, I just really wanted to get his out and I'm **very** eager to get to the main part of the story, which happens to be the mpreg part.

Oh and I have a Gaia account now. If you want to say hello or something, the link to my account is on my profile page.

Kuro-Inu


End file.
